


What Comes Around

by HoneyBeat



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, The justin x jungjung part is so short, justin is not cute here, this took a while but I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: Justin is an Assasin who's on his first mission.





	What Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will apologise for making Justin swear.

Japan, the land of the rising sun. One of the most beautiful places in Asia. But also one of the most mysterious cities. Tokyo may seem to be a busy city, but at night Tokyo becomes a hunting ground for cutthroats. This is Justin's very first mission after begging his team to let him do fieldwork.

The boy was hunting down a guy named Choi Minki. He was a son of one of the richest families in Korea and he is here in Japan for a meeting with a partner company, taking the place of his father.

"There are lots of people in that event, are you sure you can do this?" Kenta said through the jellybean earpiece Justin was wearing. The Japanese boy was a friend of theirs. Their teams used to work together not until Kenta decided to work in Japan instead.

"At first you send me here and now you're doubting me. Why not send Donghan instead?" Justin complained. Kenta might just get on his last nerve.

"Because Donghan is back in Korea for another mission." Kenta replied.

"What about the others? They're doing nothing." Justin replied with a sly smirk.

"They're all doing something! Now just shut up and do your work." Kenta snapped. Justin knew he was pissed since he could hear the boy mutter somethings in Japanese.

"Alright. I'll shut up now." Justin chuckled before fixing his tie.

When the subway doors opened he made his way to the building across the street where the event was held. There, Taehyun was waiting for him with a brief case.

"What're you doing here?" Justin asked as he smiled at the shorter boy.

"I've been told there are metal detectors in there so I came with a plastic gun instead." He said giving Justin the brief case.

"Complete with silencer?" He asked.

"Of course. Now go get him." Taehyun smirked.

Justin smirked back and walked in the building. A metal detector was by the door along side a table. The guards asked him to step aside to check what was in the briefcase. Of course, the gun wouldn't be in plain sight but it was in a hidden compartment. The guard nodded and shooed him away without thoroughly checking the case.

"These guys are seriously dumb. They just look and send you off." Justin said.

"Don't you like that? It makes your job easier." Kenta replied as he tapped a finger on his desk.

"Well, I wanted some fun but anyways, where is he?" Justin replied as he stopped in the middle of the room, examining his surroundings, calculating the fastest escape route incase he gets caught.

"He's at the 5th floor right now, lounge 10. The event is in the function room to your left. I bet you could pretend to be one of his bodyguards by taking one of em down who's heading to the men's restroom right now." Kenta said.

Justin looked to his right and saw the person Kenta was talking about. He followed him into the men's restroom before locking the door behind him. He entered one of the stalls before taking his gun out and placing it behind him, leaving the briefcase.

"So, what are you here for." Justin asked as he washed his hands. The guard was right beside him.

"None of your business." The guard replied grumpily.

"Okay. Well, I'm here for Choi Minki. I heard he was in town and I just needed to see him." Justin said with a cute smile.

When the man looked at him dead in the eye as if he was about to punch him, Justin pushed the man towards a stall, kicking his hind legs to make him fall.

"Goodnight." He said as he pulled the trigger against the man's head.

"Nice job. Who knew you'd be able to handle a big guy with your skinny little body." Kenta teased.

"Shut up. I doubt you'd be able to do it." Justin replied as he placed his gun behind his back. He could hear Hyunbin and Sanggyun laughing behind his earpiece.

Justin proceeded to the 5th floor as he took the bodyguard's key card. He watched as the other men walked around the floor, keeping an eye on their prized boy. He knew he needed a way to divert their attention and the control room was the perfect place.

Every floor had a control room at least since it was some kind of convention center. Justin looked at the floor map and found out the control room was just 2 lounges away from where Choi Minki was.

He made his way to the door of the control room. Justin checked his surroundings if anyone was watching. A surveillance camera was watching, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and covered it. Knowing that doors would be locked Justin studied how to pick all kinds of locks. Luckily, the control room had a simple lock on it which he was able to figure out quickly.

"Kenta, if I hook you up to the server will you be able to control it?" Justin asked.

"Taedong can. I'm all eyes and ears here." He said as he laid back.

"Hyung?" He said.

"On it." Taedong replied as he quickly tapped on the keyboard. "Got it. Cameras down on your signal.".

Justin left the control room to head to Choi Minki's lounge. A bodyguard was stationed outside his lounge. Justin needed a quick plan to get him to leave and to his luck he knew exactly what to say.

"Hey, they found a briefcase in the men's bathroom. They want you to check it out." Justin said.

"Right now?".

"Yeah, right now." He replied. The guard hurried down stairs. "Stupid. He didn't even check if I had an ID.".

The room required a key card. Justin tapped the card against sensor which opened the door. And there he was, a million dollars of cash right before his eyes.

"Why'd you come in here?" Minki asked as he looked at him confused.

"Sir, there is suspicious activity going on down stairs and I was asked to keep an eye on you." Justin politely responded.

Minki nodded and continued to drink his wine. Justin once again studied his surroundings to see if he could take advantage of anything in the room. An empty wine bottle which I can use to hit his head and there's a fire escape right outside the window. Justin thought. He carefully went behind as to not look suspicious.

"You scared me! I didn't know you were behind me." Minki said.

Justin sighed and stood behind him as if nothing happened. This guy was a real scaredy cat. He got his hands on the bottle neck. When he felt it was time he hit Choi Minki on the head with the bottle causing it to break into pieces. But to his luck, the guard came rushing back into the lounge.

"What do you think you're doing!" The guard said as he saw a knocked out Choi Minki.

Justin didn't say a word. He went after the guard since he knows he only has one bullet left and he's not wasting it on this guy. Justin attempted to head lock the guard but instead he got stabbed at the side with a knife. He felt the guard twist the knife against his side.

"That fucking hurt." He hissed. Justin knew a technique JungJung had thought him which could instantly kill a person. He held onto the guards head tighter and when he felt the guard weaken a little he twisted his head, instantly killing him.

"Are you okay? I heard you curse." Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got stabbed. It's nothing too serious though.". Justin panted. Blood was dripping out of the wound but he still had a mission to finish.

Choi Minki was awake once the fun was over, leaving him alone with Justin.

"W-who are you? Don't kill me please." Minki begged.

Justin smirked and took the pistol from the guard he killed, "After getting stabbed by one of your men, you think I'm going to let this pass?".

"Y-you should! If you k-kill me you'll be in a heap of trouble." Minki said as he wiped the blood off his forehead with his hand.

Justin didn't say a word. Instead he shot Minki on the leg making him cry out in pain. The boy shouted for help but of course no one would be able to hear that.

"Remember, you rented a sound proof room. Not even the sound of a gunshot can be heard outside." Justin said.

Minki continued to shout for help. Justin smirked and pulled put the special gun he brought. He loaded it with the last bullet and shot Minki right in the middle of his forehead.

Justin suddenly felt the pain of the stab he received on his side. He hissed at the sharp feeling. Slowly, he made his way out of the room, trying to keep his wound hidden behind his black blazer.

"A black van will be waiting for you at the entrance. We'll meet you there." Kenta said.

"Got it." Justin grunted. He left no trace not even a bullet in the room for him to be untracked.

When he reached the first floor guards were scattered everywhere. Searching for Justin. He knew there was a vent that led to the back of the building near the men's restroom.

"Kenta, change of plans meet me at the back of the building. There are guards searching." He said as he quickly walked towards that area.

Luckily, the vents were hidden in plain sight and was big enough for him to fit in. Justin unscrewed the opening to the vents, slowly placing the heavy metal bars on the floor. He crawled through the vents as quietly as possible.

When he finally reached the back he waited for the black van behind the dumpster to avoid getting caught by lingering guards. The van arrived immediately after the guards left the back. Yongguk helped Justin to get in the van.

"Is he okay?" Sanggyun asked as he tried to look at him using the mirror.

"He's bleeding heavily. Didn't you think this through?" Yongguk asked as he grabbed a first aid kit from below the backseat.

"I thought I could take him." Justin grunted at the pain.

Yongguk did his best to keep the blood from oozing out of his side. When they finally reached HQ, Sanggyun and Yongguk carried Justin out the van and onto an operating table.

Yongguk was a trained surgeon he knew what he was doing, "The wound is quite deep but not fatal but since you lost a ton of blood it's now fatal.".

"You're bad at delivering good news, aren't you?" Justin weakly said.

"Don't talk." Yongguk commanded as he quickly disinfected his wound then stitching him up.

++++

It's been a week since his mission and his wound still hurt like hell.

"Could you do things a little bit more slowly?" JungJung asked as he watched a pained Justin trying to get up from his bed.

"I can't I'll be wasting my day if I do so." Justin replied.

JungJung sighed and stood up to help Justin get off the bed.

"Be more careful." JungJung said as he pecked him on the lips.

Justin smiled and thanked him before slowly walked off to the kitchen. Hyeongseop was already up and about on his PC.

"What are you doing so early?" Justin said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm trying to buy us some new weapons. JungJung complained that the silencer was broken." Hyeongseop replied without taking his eyes off the monitor.

Justin shrugged and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. He sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was the news about Choi Minki. A sinister smile appeared on his face as the reporter proclaimed that they caught the murderer.

"Aren't you a sneaky little killer." Seunghyuk said as he sat beside the boy.

"I sure am." Justin chuckled.

It was his first mission but he enjoyed it even if he did get hurt. Well, you could say that it was part of the job.

**Author's Note:**

> And I also apologise for killing Minki.


End file.
